Welcome to my silly life!
by josie-696
Summary: Kitty-James Jamie-lee-Rose Christopher Judd is Harry Judd twin and has been away for 8 year, she comes back into her brothers and his bands' mates' mcfly life in just one tour.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty-James Jamie-lee-Rose Christopher Judd has not had many up in life until now but will it stay up. **

**Welcome to my silly life!**

'When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head  
I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough  
All the things you do to me and everything you said  
I just can't get eno….'

"Arrrrrr… hello...Kitty Judd speaking…"

"Hi kitty…."

"Oh hi fletch what I can do for you at…." (I look around for the time as I sat up) "Shit …..11 in the morning?"

"I need a head of rigging/lighting and an lighting op soon because Adam had to go"

"Ah that right Adam….. Yer I'm tacking over from him, when do you need me?"

"Oh ok…..I've got a flight book for tonight, you are travelling with the lead singer's girlfriend…"

"Ok what time have I got to be at airport?"

"A car will be at yours to pick you up at 4 tonight and your flights at 6"

"Is the car going to be big enough for my flight case?"

"Yer I should be…. So I see you when you get here, I will me meeting you at the airport"

"Yer ok, I better get packing then see you later bye"

"Bye and thanks"

As the call end I lay back down on my bed I thought to be self 'fuck this is going to be an interesting tour and I better get packing" I rolled out of bed and headed down stairs.

* * *

I looked at the time it was 3:50

"Ok have I got everything" I said out loud and look around

"Everything unplugged just got to wait for my ride" I smiled to myself

Dead on 4 my buzzer for the gate went off

"Hello" I said into the intercom box

"Hello I'm here to pick up kitty Judd"

"Yes let be buzz the gat open"

I buzzed the gat open and then went and open my front door. I watched the min-bus drive up my driveway, it stop and the drive got out

"Hi you kitty Judd?"

"Yes the one and only" I smiled at him

"Ok then let's get your stuff in the back then we can get off"

"Ok you might want to tack my flight case 1st, I will help you cos it heavy"

"Ok"

We lifted the flight case in as well as my case.

As I got in to the min-bus I saw another girl 'that must be the girlfriend' I simile at her and she simile back

As we drove thou London I knottiest that the girlfriend keep looking at me

"Hay have we meet before?" she ask me

"Mmmmmm….I believe not why?"

"Cos you look so familiar to me"

"Oh ok … well I'm kitty" I held my hand out to her

"Nice to meet you kitty I'm Giovanna but everyone call me Gi for short"

"Nice to meet you to Gi, so your one of the lead sings girlfriend then?"

"yer Tom, I went to school with him" her smile brighten when she spoke about him which made me smile more you could tell she was in love with him

"So why are you heading on tour with us then? All Fletch said to me was that I was travelling with a new member of the crew"

"I'm tacking over from Adam who was head of rigging, lighting and lighting op. I also designed the rigging and lighting for this tour"

"Oh you're the one that did the lighting design just be email to Fletch and tom and watching past shows"

"Yer I was cinder in a different country but with bands that have been around for sometime I can do that with them" I smile when I said that cos it still amazes me that I can do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my silly life!**

We arrived in Dublin in just over an hour. We headed thou customs and to baggiest clam.

"one thing I love about being in an airport with a flight case as big as mine is that everybody moves out of your way and if they don't you just run them over with it" I said that with a big smile on my face as we walk thou to arrivals to find Fletch .

Gi just laughed at me as we walked over to were Fletch was standing.

"Hello ladies, how was your flight?"

"Good" we both said at the same time

"Good good, now let get you two to the hotel"

"Uh? I'm I staying in the same hotel as the band?"

"Yes you will be, is there a problem with that kitty?"

"What? No I just thought I be with the crew."

"You will be on nights when the rest of the crew stay at a hotel"

"oh ok….yer…arrrrrr….me and my Judd brain sometime, it like I'm the thick twin at times" I said slapping my forehead

"What?" both Gi and Fletch Ask?

"Nothing…don't worry"

"No you said Judd you got the same last name as harry….ooh I know who you look like now a female version of harry …you shore you're not related ?" ask Gi like she knew she Wright

"No!…can we go Fletch?" I said slightly panicking

"Yer come on lets go" he said giving me odd look

* * *

We arrived at the hotel in no time and checked in. as we got to my room Gi ask me if I would like to have a late diner with her and Fletch, I look at Gi then to Fletch and back gen …

"I tack that as a yes then I will come and get you in half an hour ok?" Fletch said as he walk off to find his room leaving me open mouthed.

"I will see you half an hour then." Gi said as she walked off to.

I watched her go then I turn to open my door. As I walk into the room I said to myself

"Nothing new same old hotel room, one bed, a bath room and a TV" as I sat on the bed I sighed to myself and look around .

Half an hour came and went and I found myself answering the door to Fletch and Gi , I looked at them and sighed as I grabbed my key and closed my door, I followed them down to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to my silly life!**

"Why you suddenly all depressed kitty" ask Gi looking worried as we sat waiting for our food

"Huh...oh nothing iv just got lot stuff on my mind at the moment, thanks for asking" I replied looking up at her.

We sat in silents until Fletch spoke

"I hope the food comes soon I've got to go a get the boys after their gig finishes."

"There coming back here!" I suddenly said in shock looking up at him

" yer, they don't live until the morning, you should meet them when they get back , it would be good see your doing the lighting for them" Fletch replied,

I just look at him in more shock than I was it before

"Shit" was I all I could say back cos our food arrived.

As we ate in silent, my mind stated to race

'I can't meet him now, I'm not ready, what should I do, should I hide, yer I hide somehow'

"NO!" I suddenly shouted, making Gi and Fletch jump. They both looked at me in shock as I stood up

"I've got to go" was all I said as I left

* * *

As I head back into the hotel I decided that I should really go and apologise to Fletch and Gi about walking out on them.

As I got to Fletch's door, I was about to knock when the door was opened and I came face to face with the one person I did not want to see at that time.


End file.
